1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to billiard cue devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved billiard cue device wherein the same includes a carbon graphite construction to accommodate flexure and impact for enhanced longevity of the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Billiard cues of various types and configurations have been utilized in the prior art accommodate games such as billiards. The construction of such cues is critical in maintaining axial alignment of the cues for enhanced play and accuracy in their use. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,203 to Son-Kung wherein a plastic billiard cue includes fiber reinforcing therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,574 to Williams sets forth a billiard cue utilizing a quick disconnect handle between a forward and rear section.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,538 to Johnson sets forth a billiard cue utilizing a central core formed with weighted member in a single unitary construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,609 to Eckes sets forth a method of producing a billiard cue utilizing a plastic core.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,926 to Cabianca sets forth a billiard cue organization, including a disassemblable hand grip.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved billiard cue device as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing an easily assembled organization providing enhanced ability to accommodate flexure and impact for prolonged use in maintaining axial alignment of the device.